Unas cuantas copas de más, nada más
by Nocturna4
Summary: Oneshot. Ginny y Harry. Una fiesta donde la pelirroja encuentra a su chico de ojos esmeralda borracho y así, en ese estado, le declara sus sentimientos, pero ¿Debe confiar porque esta en ese estado? Un poco de Hermione y Ron


Unas cuantas copas de más, tan solo eso.

Era difícil escucharla, en especial cuando mi mente no deseaba hacerlo ¿Porque tuve que asistir a aquella fiesta? En realidad no apetecía ir, ese no era mi verdadero deseo, tan solo quería descansar y quedarme con Luna en mi habitación, conversar un poco, hacer algo y luego ir a dormir ¿Por que tuve que hacerle caso a Parvati? Yo de verdad no quería venir ¿Como pude cambiar de opinión tan pronto? ¡Claro! Debía convencerme la muy... de Parvati.

Y ahora debo aguantar todo esto en la Sala de los Menesteres, claro esta, convertida en un gran lugar para una MEGA fiesta, como nunca he visto en toda mi vida, si no fuera porque del 100 el 50 esta borracho y un 20 van por ese camino; yo estaría disfrutando todo.

'Tan solo vamos a bailar, no pasará nada más, créeme' aun recuerdo sus palabras.

¿Donde demonios quedó eso? Yo no veo a los chicos TAN solo bailando, además, siempre me pasa lo mismo ¡Por escuchar a Parvati! Ahora tengo que oír a Hermione decirme estas incoherencias que de verdad no me interesan en lo más mínimo, ya mi mente anda divagando y no la escucho, podría estarme diciendo que es lesbiana que yo ni la estoy escuchando.

'¿Me estas oyendo, Ginny?' ¿Acaso no dije que no estaba oyendo?

'¡Claro que si, Hermione!' me apresuró a contestarle ¿Que creen, que soy tan idiota como para decirle que no la estaba escuchando? ¿Me creen estúpida?... No contesten.

'¿Y que crees que debo hacer?' parar de tomar porque apestas a alcohol y no soporto verte haciendo el ridículo. Además ¡No-estaba-escuchando!

'¡Arriesgarte, amiga!' si no sabes, improvisa. O por lo menos eso me han dicho por ahí.

No creo que haga nada malo, después de todo, ni siquiera se puede levantar, creo que me excedí cuando pedí tanto vino de manzana para que dejase de llorar por amores ¡Esas cosas tienen tanto químico!

'¡Tienes razón, la que manda soy yo!' ¿De que estará hablando? Oh, ouh… Esto esta mal, creo que ahora entiendo a lo que se refería.

Suponiendo que ella dice _la que manda soy yo_ se refiere a algún chico o actitud, ahora, que de chicos, Hermione tiene algunos atrás de ella, pero tan solo tiene ojos para mi hermano. Es como dos más dos igual cuatro o Fred y George igual a desastre. Así de simple. Entonces Hermione habla, sin dudar a duda, de mi hermano y algo que ella va a hacer para que él reaccione de su actitud infantil en la cual no llegan a nada ¡Mierda! ¡La madre que me parió! ¡Va a hacer el ridículo!

Vale, que mi hermano esta bueno, donde una hermana puede admirar, tiene su cuerpo formado, una ancha espalda y siempre he dicho que él y Bill tienen los ojos y cabellos más bonitos de todos.

¿No me creen? Bueno, debe ser, porque para gustos y colores hay para todos, o eso suele decirme Britney cuando ella dice que Collin es mucho más lindo, tierno y sexy que HARRY ¡Si! ¡Que Harry! Es que para mi esos ojos son los únicos que superan a los de mis hermanos.

Ahí va…

¡No Hermione! ¡No! ¡No hagas tonterías! Hermione tumba a mi semi-borracho-hermano contra un sillón, ella se sienta sobre él. Hermione le dice algo a Ron. Ella lo besa con desesperación. Él posa sus manos en las caderas de ella… van bajando, van bajando… ¡Hay que bonito esta el techo!

'¿Ginny?' regreso a ver. ¡Huy pero si que estoy viendo visiones! ¿Desde cuando me pasa con media cabeza? Desde siempre… ¡No! ¡Antes me pasaba con cabeza entera! ¡He crecido! Si, voy a ser alta, espero que no sea mucho, no quisiera parecer un poste para él.

'¿Si Harry?' Controlando rubor, no rubor, sin sonrojarse, es normal, él esta algo borracho, solo por eso esta viendo mi escote, nada más, tiene los ojos desorbitados ¡Me esta violando con la mirada! ¡Mamá!... No, muy estúpido ¿Qué tal? ¡Una habitación, por favor!

Si, eso suena mejor.

¡Si! ¡Soy atractiva para él! ¡Le gusto! ¡Por lo menos tenemos confirmado que le gusto físicamente! ¡Soy atractiva para él! ¡Ya deje de ser una niña ante sus ojos! ¡Ya soy una mujer para él! ¡Si! ¡Día nacional!... ¿Qué día es hoy?... Vale, no importa…

'¿No quieres acompañarme a aquella mesa?' ¿La que esta en lo más oscuro de toda esta habitación? ¿En la sección donde todas las parejas se están besando y tocando por todos lados? ¿Dónde noto como Parvati esta besándose descaradamente con Dean, mi ex novio? ¿Dónde no hay luz que deje ver bien lo que pasa bajo las mesas?

'Claro, Harry' pero si que seré ofrecida, mira que dejarme llevar hasta ese lugar.

'Pues vamos' me sonríe, hay es que con esa sonrisa ¿Quién se resiste? ¡Pero si esta re-guapo!

Llegamos a aquella pequeña, oscura, lujuriosa, seductora mesa, miro un segundo donde esta mi borracha amiga, Hermione, y para mi gran sorpresa ya esta sobre mi hermano ¿Dónde habrán dejado la camisa de él? ¿¡¿Qué le va a hacer ese degenerado? ¿¡¿Dónde esta metiendo la mano el muy pervertido? ¿¡¿Acaso ella a ge…? ¡Que bonita esta aquella botella rota bajo mis pies! ¡Mira, a sido de un vino! ¿Ahora los venden en botellas? Yo los tomaba en cajas… Que anti-tecnología-de-alcohol he sido…

¿No se han dado cuenta? Pues bien, montón de ignorantes, esa pelirroja con suerte, ya se a pegado sus tragos ANTES, pero hoy prometí no ingerir alcohol ¿Y a quien le prometí eso? Pues a Harry, a quien más. ¡Si, al muy borracho este! No es que me alcoholice y no me acuerde de nada, pero igual, él muy conciente y tímido de Harry me a hecho prometerle eso, o que por lo menos no tome mucho… ¡Hay pero si que es tierno este bombón!

Pero regresando al tema ¿Ahora venderán esos vinos baratos en botella? Yo siempre los tomaba en caja. Vinos de sabores ¡Que delicia! pero los muy desgraciados tienen tanto químico que te emborrachas rápido ¡De seguro que esa botellita de vino que esta en el suelo corrió la suerte de ser pisada por el mismo que la estaba tomando!

¡Harry ha tomado mi mano! ¡Que se vaya al diablo el vino!

'¿Ginny, quieres algo?' me pregunta con una sexy sonrisa ¡Pues todo de ti, mi amor!

'No gracias Harry, Ahorita tengo que ver que ya dejes de tomar'

'¡Pero si por fin terminó la guerra! ¡Voldemort ha muerto! ¡Por eso celebramos! ¡Tú también ayudaste! ¡Deberías hacer lo que más quieres!' me anima. Hay, pero si supiera que lo que quiero eres tú, no creo que me animarías tanto.

'¿Y lo que más quieres es tomar alcohol hasta intoxicarte?' pregunto suspicaz.

'No, pero a veces necesitamos valor para hacer las cosas' susurra sonrojado.

'¡Él niño-que-vivió-y-ganó acaba de decir que necesita VALOR! ¡Llamen a _El Profeta_!' me burlo.

Harry levanta su mirada. Oh ouh ¿Acaso siempre meto la pata? Me mira tan serio que creo que le dio lo dicho.

'No estoy bromeando, Gin, de verdad que es difícil si de corazón se trata' ¡La muy… de Chang! De seguro algo me hizo a mi niño ¡Que la mato!

'¿Qué te hizo Chang?' pregunto algo seria.

'Ginny, ella ya no esta en este año, recuerda que era un año mayor a mí y ahora estoy en séptimo y tú en sexto' me dice ¡¿Entonces quien demonios es!

'¿Entonces la desgraciada es…?' vuelvo a intentar.

'No te lo puedo decir' se lleva una botella de vino a los labios y lo veo tragar, por no decir engullir, gran cantidad de esta, deja de hacer eso y me vuelve a mirar, algo más sonrojado que antes.

Harry se acerca aun más a mí, yo me alejo un poco más, quedando atrapada entre: caer de la silla o darme soberano golpe en la cabeza contra la pared, que ya la tengo muy pegada atrás.

'¿Qué sucede Harry?' insisto, mi sexy moreno se ríe con fuerza, se hace para atrás y…

¡PUM!

Soberano golpe que se me acaba de dar, me agacho frente a él, lo miró intensamente y él se me acerca rápidamente.

Me ha dado un corto beso en los labios.

Ahora se levanta lentamente y me extiende su mano, yo aun estoy aturdida por su acción, pero eso no quita el hecho de que Mecánicamente, me levanto con su ayuda.

'Te he besado' susurró. ¡Como si no me hubiera dado cuenta!

'Lo sé, pero no importa, estas borracho' tomo su mano ¡Cuánto daría yo para que fuese consiente ese acto de afecto! 'Ven, siéntate' lo regreso a la mesa, pero ahora lo siento en donde yo estaba antes, para que se apoye contra la pared, yo me siento junto a él.

Harry se me vuelve a acercar y presiona sus labios sobre los míos, me toma por la cintura y me atrae contra su cuerpo, yo no me muevo, pero le devuelvo la caricia que hay entre nuestros labios.

Se separa lentamente.

'Ahora si te he besado' me comunicó, yo asiento lentamente, aun no entiendo donde quiere llegar con todo esto 'Lo extraño es que aun quiero más' me dice sonriéndome.

Lentamente se me vuelve a acercar, al parecer esta algo dudoso, yo me quedo algo inmóvil, sin saber que hacer, en un movimiento él tiene sus labios cubriendo los míos, siento como presiona los suyos contra mis labios, una ligera succión hace que tiemble, sus manos están en mi cintura y yo por fin reacciono y le devuelvo el beso, pero esta vez yo introduzco mi lengua al interior de aquella deseada boca, sintiendo como él hacía lo mismo, lentamente se me aleja, yo aun mantengo mis ojos cerrados, sintiendo el aroma de Harry aun sobre mí.

'Te quiero Ginny, creo que es demasiado lo que siento por ti' ¡La muy desgraciada que tenía a Harry así he sido yo! ¡Si! ¡Por fin me alegro de que una _desgraciada _deje a mi niño tan pensativo!

No se que hacer, realmente desearía tener algo de alcohol, un vinito ¡Aunque sea una cerveza! Sería suficiente para darme valor.

Me limitó a asentir, abro mis ojos y le sonrió dulcemente, no puedo creer que tan _indeseable _fiesta terminase siendo mi favorita.

'Yo también y sabes que desde hace mucho' le contesté.

Harry se vuelve a acercar a mí, el olor a alcohol me desespera un poco, él me sonríe traviesamente y saca su varita.

'_Retornu_' dice señalando su rostro.

El rubor de sus mejillas ha desaparecido, la botella de vino se convierte en una de agua, el olor a alcohol desaparece de él y su mirada esta nítida.

'¿Qué… que demonios?' susurro molesta.

'Temía tanto que me rechazaras que preferí fingir que estaba borracho con un conjuro, así, si me decías que no, podía decirte al siguiente día que no recordaba nada. Temía tanto al rechazo, Ginny'

¡Contra que esas tenemos! ¡Para eso querías que no tomara nada en esta fiesta! ¡Me he estado muriendo por un vino de manzana! ¡Por uno de durazno! ¡Te mato Harry James Potter!

'¡Eres un idiota!' digo entre risas, esta bien, ante él no me puedo comportar mal, en especial con él, es imposible, él es muy… muy perfecto para mí.

'¿Quieres ser mi novia?' ¡Esta si que no me la esperaba!

'¿Tú que crees?' pregunto juguetonamente, paso mis manos por su cuello y le susurró en el oído 'Si me muero por ti, lo recomendable es intentarlo'

Me sonríe y asiente, nos besamos una vez más y me alejo un segundo, lo suficiente como para saber que estaban haciendo Ron y Hermione… Mi cara se sonroja de vergüenza. ¡Que bonitos están los botones de la camisa de Harry!

Mejor lo beso.

Fin.

Nota de Autora. Bueno, creo que haré otro fic, pero en la perspectiva de Hermione y todo lo que le hace a mi dulce Ronald, jeje… como si él se fuera a rehusar y talvez uno de Pansy y Draco, donde ellos están en la Sala Común de Slytherin ¡No! Muy típico, mejor en las mazmorras, ahí es su ambiente.

Me despido, espero que les haya gusto, ya saben que Harry Potter no me pertenece, bla bla… en fin, ahora que lo pienso, esto es algo basado en la vida real, pero no pregunten más.

Adiós

Dejen reviuw's para ver si desean esos otros dos fic's de un capítulo.


End file.
